elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnbjorn
|Base ID = }} Arnbjorn is a Nord assassin and a member of the Dark Brotherhood, as well as a Werewolf. He is married to the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid. Background He is an ex-member of the Companions. He was asked to leave because his "unorthodox" methods were offensive to other members. It is unclear what these methods were or how they were offensive, however, given his current status, it seems possible he used underhanded, duplicitous techniques that would have offended the Companions' sense of honor. He joined The Circle and became a werewolf prior to his expulsion. He initially disapproves of the Dragonborn, showing a rude attitude, but after several successful assassinations, he begins to respect and even envy the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn is also a werewolf, however, he will immediately know and react a bit more amiably. Regardless of whether they are a werewolf or not, Arnbjorn will use little nicknames such as "lambshank," "beef roast," "tidbit," or "hamhock." He says not to take offense from the nicknames. Interactions The Cure for Madness When returning to the Sanctuary after killing Gaius Maro, there is Astrid and some other Dark Brotherhood members standing around Veezara, who is wounded. Astrid will tell the player to go chase after Cicero, who attacked her and the other Brotherhood members in a fit of rage over their dislike of the Night Mother. Astrid also tells the player to find her husband, who chased after Cicero to protect the other members. After traveling to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Arnbjorn is found heavily bleeding outside the black door, unable to continue. To Kill an Empire Arnbjorn is killed during the assault on the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, where he dies in werewolf form while holding off Penitus Oculatus agents. His death is scripted and he will still die even if the Penitus Oculatus are killed first. Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Arnbjorn is one of the assassins needed to be eliminated if the player kills Astrid during With Friends Like These... Dialogue Conversations Contracts Arnbjorn: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Babette: "Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley. Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!!" Gabriella: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." Nazir: "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Arnbjorn: "Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Festus Krex: "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy." Gabriella: "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Babette: "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arnbjorn: "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Babette: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arriving in the Sanctuary Cicero: "But the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely... punishment?" Arnbjorn: "Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets "punished."" Festus Krex: "Oh, be quiet you great lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil. Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradition." Cicero: "Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn our Lady's favor." Astrid: "You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper. Understood... husband?" Arnbjorn: "Hmph." Cicero: "Oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Astrid: "But make no mistake. I am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?" Cicero: "Oh yes, mistress. Perfectly! You're the boss." Quotes *''"Should have figured Astrid would send you."'' *''"Gee, thanks for the help."'' *''"What gave it away?"'' *''"Do me a favor and kill that little jester twice. Just to make sure."'' *''"Sister/Brother."'' Trivia *He wears a unique short sleeved variation of the shrouded armor. If the armor is stolen and equipped, regardless of the character, it will have long sleeves. *He never wears any sort of footwear or gloves, possibly due to his Lycanthropy. *He is the only Dark Brotherhood character who will never give any useful advice when asked for it before a mission, apart from Cicero, who does not have that dialogue option. *He can sometimes be seen in the forge part of the sanctuary attacking nothing because of movements made by two-handed attacks. He may be seen using a dual one-handed power strike, despite using a two-handed battleaxe. *He, like many other members of the Dark Brotherhood, thinks Cicero is insane. *When he dies at the hands of the Penitus Oculatus, Arnbjorn will have the body piece of the Shrouded Armor in his inventory. However, if he is killed during Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!, he will only have one or two randomly enchanted battleaxes in his inventory. *When returning to the Sanctuary after finishing the first contract(s), when everyone is gathered around the Night Mother's coffin and her Keeper, Festus Krex calls Arnbjorn a "great lumbering lapdog" when he is rude to Cicero. Also, during The Cure for Madness, Cicero calls Arnbjorn a "stupid wolf" and "hulking sheepdog," in derogatory reference to Arnbjorn being a werewolf. *He appears to dislike daggers, as he calls the one wielded by Cicero a "butter knife." *Out of the rest of the Brotherhood members, Arnbjorn is the most disrespecting to the Night Mother, even going as far to call her Cicero's "pet corpse." *When greeting him for the first time during Sanctuary, he calls the player character "fresh meat." *Arnbjorn's death is scripted; even if the Dragonborn kills all the Penitus Oculatus agents attacking Arnbjorn, he will simply collapse and die, seemingly without cause. Bugs * Sometimes, if Cicero isn't killed during the quest The Cure for Madness, Arbjorn may not respawn in the Falkreath Sanctuary. Appearances * de:Arnbjorn es:Arnbjorn fr:Arnbjorn it:Arnbjorn pl:Arnbjorn ru:Арнбьорн uk:Арнбйорн Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters